


He Groveled

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Birthday [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Apologies, Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: The Senshi discuss Zoicite’s apology to Mercury.





	He Groveled

Mars stared in disbelief at the aircraft towing a banner behind it that was ANOTHER apology from Zoicite to Mercury about forgetting her birthday.  “Oh.  My.  God!  When is he going to stop?  This has been going on for three days.  Flowers, candy, books, billboards.  _Television ads!_ ”

Jupiter peered out the window then turned to her friend.  “Yeah.  And what, exactly, would you do if Jade forgot your birthday, Valentine’s Day, Christmas and eventually your wedding anniversary and Mother’s Day?”

Mars glared then placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  “I’d rip his testicles off, burn them then laugh as he bled to death.”

“You, romantic, you.” Drawled Venus from her position on a loveseat.  She laughed as Mars flipped her a rude gesture.

“I think it’s just darling!” said Serenity from her chaise as she popped a chocolate in her mouth.

“You would.” Muttered Mars.  “Where is Mercury anyway?  We were supposed to have started this meeting 10 minutes ago.”

“She’s not coming.”

Serenity shrieked, and her box of chocolates went flying.  She wailed as they rolled all over the floor.  “Pluto!  Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry.”  Pluto was clearly not sorry.  After everything she had to deal with over the millennia, Pluto had lost her fucks to give even before the Silver Millennium fell.

“Where is she?” asked Jupiter.

“With Zoicite.” Came the calm reply.  “As of 11 minutes ago, in fact.”

Venus cursed and reached under the loveseat’s cushion, pulling out a piece of paper.  She looked at the clock then at the paper, her finger moving across the page.  She cursed again, crumpled up the paper, threw it across the room and slumped where she was.  Pouting.

“Who won the betting pool?” asked Serenity.

Venus pouted even more.  “Kunzite.  Again.”


End file.
